A. Field of the Invention
This relates to designing a cover for a cake. This would be particularly important in banquets or weddings where the cake or other food is a center piece.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to cakes and cake coverings. Representative examples of these include Knoch U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,961, Ross U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,015, and Napolitanal U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,266.
The Knoch patent is an illuminating cake stand without a cover and the Ross and Napolitanal are cake decorating stands.
In the present application this is a cake stand which can be illuminated but also have a covering which moves up and down a series of stanchions or supports to unveil the cake to the audience.